1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrocarbon producing systems in general and more particularly to a system of the RF retorting of a hydrocarbon stratum.
2. Summary of the Invention
A system for emitting electromagnetic energy at a radio frequency into a hydrocarbon stratum of earth formation traversed by borehole includes a source having an impedance matching capability, which provides electromagnetic energy at a radio frequency, and an applicator which is used to emit the RF energy into the hydrocarbon stratum. The applicator includes an outer conductor and an inner conductor that is substantially longer than the outer conductor. The outer conductor is arranged with the inner conductor in a manner so that a portion of the inner conductor is located within the outer conductor and the portion of the inner conductor not located within the outer conductor is used for emitting the RF energy when the applicator is energized by the source. An end piece affixed to the inner conductor holds a plurality of insulators in place. The insulators are of a type that should they come into contact with the inner conductor substantially no phase shift of the RF energy occurs.
The object and advantages of the present invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purpose only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.